Harry Potter and the fight to win the battle
by xxharryginluva4evaxx
Summary: xover with charmed, The charmed ones show up as the new DADA teachers. Harry is also just noticong someone in the new light, will he get her? please r&r. hg rh pl and others
1. Chapter 1 prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing to do with Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1**

**Charmed ones are asked**

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon at the manor, everyone was in the lounge sitting down and talking. These people were Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo and Piper's kids Chris and Wyatt.

Then a owl flew in and landed on the table, it shocked all of the older people, the kids had on fascinated looks on their faces.

"what the" Piper asked "why is there an owl in our lounge"

"I don't know, but look it has a letter of some kind attached to it's leg" Responded Phoebe. She reached out and untied the letter from the owl's leg, as soon as she took the letter the owl flew back out the window. She opened up the letter and started to read.

Dear Charmed ones,

This is Albus Dumbledore from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

I am writing to say that in the wizarding world there is a threat to us and we would like to ask if you would like to come and help us out, and help out a particular student of ours. If you would like to know more about this we will tell you when you arrive here, if you arrive. We are also without a defence against the dark arts teacher this year, so if you come we will have you all take up the position of this particular subject.

I will send one of my most trustworthy teachers round about ten minutes after this letter has been delivered to ask you for your answer.

I will just let you decide now, I hope that you will say yes, and I will see you at the staff meeting on the 31st of August, 1 day before the students arrive.

Albus Dumbledore

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

As soon as Phoebe finished reading the letter she look up at everyone else and asked "Wow, Leo do you know anything about this?" She passed the letter to Leo who read.

"Yes I have but I've not heard much about it, but it's real." Leo answered

By now the other sisters had read the letter.

"I think it's cool, what are we going to say when this teacher get's here" Paige said

Ten minutes later the four had discussed it and decided what they should say and do. Just then there was a loud 'POP' and a woman was standing there. She had on some robes, here hair was up and in a bun and she had a professional look to her.

"Hello I am mInerva mcgonagall, and you three must be the charmed ones?" announced the woman

Piper was the one to answer her "yes we are and this is my husband leo" she said while pointing to her right and continued, and these are my kids" she said while pointing to the kids staring up at the woman that was in front of them.

"Hello, I'm here to get your answer for the letter that was sent here"

"Yes we've decided that we are going to go, but how are we going to get there" Paige asked mentioned

"I will come here at 10.00 on august the 31st and pick you up and drop you off at platform 9 ¾"

"Ok we will see you then" Paige said using a tone saying that 'she can't wait'

"Ok well I must go now lot's of business to do back in England, goodbye"

With that she gone, so everyone was sorted and just went to do their own things

Thank you for reading my first chapter, please leave me a review and tell me what you thought about it. Please r&r.

**Rachel**


	2. Chapter 2, The sorting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry potter

**Chapter 2**

**The sorting**

It was already the 1st of September and all the students had gone back to Hogwarts. The 1st years were getting sorted and all of the students and teachers were listening to where people were put where.

After all of the sorting had finished the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stood up, looking over his half moon spectacles at all the students.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry enjoy the feast."

All the students turned around and started eating.

At the Gryffindor table there were three specific people talking, There names were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron weasley,

"Merlin Ron how do you eat so much" Hermione Granger was saying to her red haired boyfriend Ron Weasley.

"I like my food if you don't mind" Ron was saying with his mouth stuffed with food

He turned back to his eating, and Hermione turned to her best friend who didn't seem to be talking "Are you OK Harry?" She asked

Harry wasn't actually listening to what they were saying because he was too busy staring at one particular redhead further up the table, he was thinking _'God why can't I just get her out of my head, oh she's so damn hot I could look at her all d……. ahhhhhhhh stop thinking about her like that, you can't like her it's Ron's sister.' _He snapped out of his daydreaming when Ron finally noticed what he was looking at. "Harry will you stop bloody staring at my sister." He asked, but in a rhetorical kind of way.

"Language Ron" Hermione was saying.

"I wasn't staring at your sister Ron, I couldn't like her she's your sister" Harry told him when in fact is own mind was screaming at him for saying that.

"Whatever mate" Ron said when actually in his mind he was saying _'Go I think I'm just gonna have to get them together, I mmay be her overprotective brother but no one but Harry suits her'_

Just then Dumbledore stood up to announce the start of term notices " Well now that your having our magnificent feast, I will expect your attention while I say the start of term notices," Said Dumbledore "First years ought to know that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students."

"Mr Filch the cartaker has also asked me to remind you all that doing magic in corridors inbetween lessons is not permitted, as well as another number of things which is on a list outside his door with other notices.

"We have had a lot of changes with the staffing the this year, for Defence against the dark arts we havn't just got one teacher, but 4. These teachers are Professor Piper Halliwell, Professor Phoebe Halliwell, Proffessor Paige Halliwell and professer Piper's husband Professor Leo Wyatt and their children will be with them quite a lot. These teachers do not use our magic but wicca, so they will be teaching you wiccan magic, how they do defence and your usual. They are the charmed ones, you will find more about that in your lessons. So that's that now all students can go back to their dormitories, prefects lead first years to their dormitories please." Dumbledore announced then sat back down while student's went to their common rooms.

"Well we better go Harry, we'll meet you in the common room later"

Harry started walking back to the common rooms when he heard a familiar voice," Hey Harry wait up" He turned around and their he saw the face of the only female weasley, Ginny. When he saw her his stomach did backflips.

"Hi Gin!" He said

"Hi mind if I walk with you"

"Go ahead, you can keep me company, so how are you"

"I'm alright what about you"

"I'm great, why didn't you sit with us at the feast"

"Didn't want to intrude, so I went to talk to Colin instead"

"You wouldn't be intruding"

They continued talking like that all the way to the common room. When they got to the common room they started to separate their different ways.

"Bye Gin"

"Cya Harry g'night

"goodnight" He gave her a hug, '_God I wish I could do this all the time' _He was thinking while he hugged her, he took the smell of hair and everything, she smelt of strawberry because of the shampoo she had been using, it smelt beautiful to him. They separated and went their different ways.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was another chapter, I hope you liked it, Please leave a review with your thoughts, if you could you could also give me some ideas for it. PLEASE REVIEW.

**Rachel**


	3. Chapter 3, first day of lessons

Disclaimer: Nothing to do with Harry Potter belongs to me.

**Chapter 3**

**First day of lessons**

The next morning everyone had gone down to breakfast, Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table with his 2 best friends and Ginny, talking when professor McGonagall came round to give everyone their timetables.

"Cool we've got double defense against the dark arts first, can't wait to see what the new teachers are like" Ron was saying

"That's all right for you to say, I've got Potions first" said Ginny

"I feel sorry for you Gin" Harry told her

Ginny loved it when he called her Gin, she just wished she could be with him all the time '_I just wish there was a chance that I could be with him, I love it when he calls me gin it make's me feel happy'_

Just then professor Dumbledore came up to them

"Harry could I see you in my office this evening some time?" He asked

"Yeah, can I bring these three" he answered while pointing at Ron, Hermione and Ginny

"Of course, the passwords strawberry liquorices"

"Ok I'll be there this evening"

"Great, now I think it would be better if you three got off to your lessons now" Dumbledore told the four of them.

"Ok professor we were going to go now anyways" Hermione told him. Dumbledore walked away back to the staff table.

"We were?" Ron asked his girlfriend with his mouth full

"Yes Ron we were, and don't talk with your mouth full" '_god he can be so rude, but I love him' _she was thinking

They set off for their lessons. Harry, Ron and Hermione for DADA and Ginny for Potions.

When they were at the lesson they chose 3 seats at the front, by the time everyone was in. the teachers walked in ready for their first lesson of the day.

"Good morning everybody, I'm Professor Paige Halliwell, but you can call me Paige in the classroom, but in corridors it's strictly formal. That will be the same for my sisters and Leo"

"Hello" Everyone said

"Right now then today we will learn about what the charmed ones are, what we do and how we defeat Demons" Piper told them "First who can tell me what Wicca is" Only Hermione and Harry put their hands up, so Piper pointed to Harry and said "you Mr………"

"Harry, Harry Potter"

"Ok then Harry could you tell us the answer" all the students were shocked especially Harry, she had treated him like a normal 16 year old boy, not as the famous Harry Potter

"Wicca is a different kind of magic to us witches and wizards, they don't use wands. They have special powers, so in a way they use wandless magic but they don't say spells like we do, they only have limited powers"

"That is correct, now who can tell me what the charmed ones are" Hermione put up her hand

"Yes miss…?" Paige asked Hermione

"Hermione Grainger, The charmed ones use Wicca magic unlike us, they are 3 of the most powerful witches in the world. They use the power of three to vanquish powerful demons and sometimes they use the power of 2 or power of 1 to vanquish the less powerful ones. They have special powers which grow" Answered Hermione

"Yes that is correct, has anyone got any questions"

Lots of people put up there hands to ask the professors questions. Piper pointed to a boy with Black hair at the back of the classroom. "Yes mr…."

"Seamus Finnegan, so if you have special powers what special powers have you got?"

He asked

"Well I guess we can tell you our powers but this stays in here, we'll tell you 1 by1, I can freeze time and speed time up or in other words blow stuff up, Phoebe" she said so as to indicate her to go next.

"Right yes: well I've can have premonitions, levitate and I am an empath" She said, someone put their hand up so she pointed to her and asked if she had a question "yes miss…"

"Patil, Parvati. What's an empath?"

"Well it's where you can feel what other people are feeling, or how other people are feeling" she answered "Paige do you want to say your powers now?" she asked her sister

"Sure, so I can orb which is going from one place to the other, I can tele orb which is when I call for an object and it comes to me and I can also do a few other small things since I'm have whitelighter, which is what Leo is, who can tell me what a whitelighter is?" she asked the class only Hermione put her hand up, so she asked her what the answer was "Yes Hermione"

White lighter's are like guardian angels to wiccan witches so that they can guide them and things"

"Yes that is correct, whitelighter's and witches usually weren't allowed to fall in love, but that is what happened with Paige's mum and dad, so they had to keep it a secret, that is also what happened with me and Leo but we kind of stopped that rule because we showed them that we belonged to each other" Piper said to the class

For the rest of the class Piper, Phoebe and Paige showed them how they defeat demons and such, or more like told them they said they were going to show them how the next lesson.

That evening when nearly everyone had gone up to their dorm rooms, Harry went up to Professor Dumbledore's office, Harry was already in there and the headmaster was starting to discuss what he wanted Harry for

"Right Harry I wanted to discuss with you that I want you to collect a few of your closest friends and give me the list of who you chose because I'm wanting to give you all some training so that your ready for voldomort"

"Ok sir, I can do that I'll give you the list by tomorrow is that alright2 Harry said to the headmaster, "also could I tell Ron, Hermione and Ginny what you wanted me for"

"I guess you can do that I was already guessing that you would tell them anyway since your best friends, is that correct."

"Well yes, I probably would"

"Ok then I guess you can go now"

So after that Harry left and went up to his dorm and told Ginny, Ron and Hermione what Dumbledore wanted with him.

**Well there you go everyone, so sorry it was late I was just trying to keep up with my Gcse's it's so hard, especially when it's my last year, my computer crashed as well so I couldn't update for a while.**

**I'll try update soon, since it's the holidays and I'll have lots of spare time. I hope everyone has a merry Christmas (I hope I do)**

**Well also thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed, I'm glad that you all liked it.**

**Well I've gotta go now.**

**Rachel**


End file.
